spolecznoscfandomcom-20200214-history
Wikia miesiąca/poradnik
Jeśli chcesz, aby wikia, na której jesteś administratorem lub członkiem lokalnej społeczności, została Wikią miesiąca, nie wystarczy jej zgłosić jako kandydata na udział w głosowaniu. Należy pamiętać o kilku zasadach, których spełnienie z pewnością powiększy liczbę osób głosujących „za” Twoim projektem. Zasady te zostały opracowane na podstawie najczęściej pojawiających się komentarzy przy zgłaszaniu głosów „przeciw” danej wikii. # Zasady dotyczące tego, ile dana wikia ma mieć artykułów i zasada dotycząca aktywności administratorów (punkt 2. regulaminu) jest po to, by wstępnie odrzucić wszystkie strony, które zawierają znikomą ilość treści lub są porzucone przez adminów. Jeśli wikia spełnia tylko minimalne wymagania, ma nikłe szanse na wygranie. #* Większą szansę na wygraną mają wikie z min. 100 artykułami niebędących substubami i stubami. Nie znaczy to, że 50-artykułowe wikie nie mają szans na wygraną – szansa jest, jednak wtedy artykuły te powinny być dosyć silnie rozwinięte. #* Stale aktywny administrator także jest potrzebny wikii. Regularnie wykonywane przez niego kilka-kilkanaście edycji dziennie (zamiast mniej niż jednej, jak jest to we wstępnych założeniach w regulaminie), zwiększa szanse na wygraną. # Bardzo ważny jest styl artykułów. Jeśli artykuły są napisane bełkotliwie lub – co gorsza – zawierają błędy ortograficzne i techniczne (nieistniejące szablony, widoczne znaczniki itp.), to szanse otrzymania tytułu są niemal zerowe. Nawet początkująca wikia może mieć mniej treści, ale musi być napisana schludnie. # Baza treściowa wikii nie musi być ogromna, jednak powinna być ona logicznie poukładana. Jeśli drzewo kategorii nie jest spójne, a lista nieskategoryzowanych stron czy kategorii jest znaczna, szanse na głosy „za” na daną wikie są mniejsze. # Podobnie jak z artykułami, jest też z plikami: jeśli pliki na wikii nie mają wstawionych licencji i nie są pokategoryzowane, wikia ma marne szanse na bycie Wikią miesiąca. Przyjęło się, by pierwszym szczeblem kategoryzacji plików był podział ze względu na licencje (PD, Creative Commons, dozwolony użytek itp.). # Wypadałoby, aby strona główna wikii była w miarę regularnie aktualizowana, na przykład w ramach wyróżnień artykułu/obrazka/odcinka serialu/cytatu itp. Jeśli ostatnia zmiana była parę miesięcy temu, szanse powodzenia na wygraną są mniejsze. # Poza kategoryzacją, także niektóre inne strony specjalne nie powinny być zbyt obszerne, w tym: #* Strony o dość dużym znaczeniu: porzucone strony i potrzebne kategorie (dwa z kilku wyznaczników kompletnej kategoryzacji), bez linków wewnętrznych (wstępny wyznacznik „stubizacji”); #* strony o średnim znaczeniu: nieużywane kategorie, pliki i szablony (świadczy to o tym, czy wikia jest zaśmiecona niepotrzebnymi stronami), potrzebne pliki i szablony (sprawdza, czy widnieją odwołania do nieistniejących plików i szablonów); #* strony o najmniejszym znaczeniu: podwójne i zerwane przekierowania (istnienie takich przekierowań nieznacznie utrudnia poruszanie się po wikii), strony linkujące do stron ujednoznaczniających (tak jak podwójne i zerwane przekierowania, utrudnia do nieznacznie poruszanie się po wikii; jednocześnie może to maskować niektóre redlinki), nieskategoryzowane szablony (kategoryzacja szablonów jest mniej ważna od kategoryzacji stron, plików czy innych kategorii). # Ważny jest również wygląd strony. Wikia powinna mieć dopracowaną i oryginalną przynajmniej jedną z dwóch dostępnych skórek (Monobook albo Oasis). Pozostawienie zarówno Oasisa, jak i Monobooka w stanie niezmodyfikowanym i niedostosowanym niweluje szanse na zdobycie przez wikię tytułu Wikii miesiąca. # Jeśli wikia posiada regulamin, to powinien być on sensowny. Wszelkie wpisy niedorzeczne lub sprzeczne z ogólnie przyjętymi normami sprawiają, że wikia wygląda niepoważnie i ma marne szanse na otrzymanie tytułu. Do takich niestosownych zasad zaliczają się m.in. wszelkie zapiski personalne czy zasady typu „założyciel ma zawsze rację”. Ponadto objętość regulaminu powinna być dostosowana do wielkości i charakteru danej wikii. # Oprócz samej wikii, głosujący często patrzą również na kulturę i podejście do konkursu ze strony społeczności zgłaszanej wikii. Masowe namawianie edytorów kandydującej wikii do oddawania głosów na „tak” może zostać źle odebrane przez innych głosujących, bowiem wówczas zmniejszają się szanse dla innych kandydujących wikii, niekoniecznie posiadających mocno rozwiniętą społeczność. Nie zmienia to faktu, że użytkownicy danej wikii na nią nie mogą głosować – mogą, jeśli jednak będzie to stanowiło wszystkie lub większość głosów na „tak”, prędzej czy później odbije się to głosami na „nie” od innych głosujących. Podobnie należy unikać ataków i innych niemerytorycznych wpisów w dyskusji kandydatury. Kategoria:Wikia miesiąca